Beauty and The Beast
by Ruffhero77
Summary: Ella needed a prince. Ezekiel needed someone to care about him. One shot. EllaxZeke.


Pakithew Island was over, and it had been a success- or at least better than All Stars. Season seven was currently in the works, and until it was decided who would compete all of the previous contestants would have to stay at the Playa. Some people were happy about this, like Lindsay, who got to work on her tan. And some people were considering murdering Chris, such as Gwen, whose life had already been completely ruined by the show, and just wanted to leave Total Drama behind her.

Ezekiel fell into the wanting to kill Chris category. He made sure to keep his toque attached to his head the whole time he was at the Playa. He stretched his sleeves until they covered his hands, which were still slightly clawed from when he'd been feral. His feral-ness had got the best of him again. A pigeon flew over his head as he sat at the bar, and he couldn't control it, snarling, he'd jumped from his seat and caught the pigeon. He'd almost ate it before he regained control. Everyone was staring. Then Duncan started laughing. And so did everyone else.

Zeke had ran into his room, and looked at the bottle of pills he was taking that were supposed to keep him from lashing out. He'd almost done it. He'd almost poured the whole bottle of pills down his throat, but there was a knock on the door. He hid the pills under his pillow and opened the door to see some stupid intern. "Uh, Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, eh." He said, cringing at the 'eh'. Another thing he was ridiculed for. Another thing he hated himself for. Another thing his family hated him for.

"Well Chris said that you're definitely cast for season seven." Ezekiel stood there. That news was just another stab at his heart. Another thing he'd survive. He could do this. He just had to get himself out first and then he could go home, maybe convince his parents not to hate him.

The intern walked away. Ezekiel adjusted his toque, pulled his sleeves over his hands, and went back outside. He heard poorly suppressed laughter, and not suppressed laughter at all, the latter coming from Duncan of course. Another stab at his heart. He'd survive.

Ezekiel looked at where his seat at the tiki bar had been. Mr. Coconut was currently occupying it. As Zeke went to move the coconut, Duncan pushed him back. "Dude. We all agree that that seat is Mr. Coconut's. He's more important then you after all."

Another stab at his heart. He'd survive. "I really don't care, eh." He had to be confident, maybe then people would like him, maybe then people would stand up for him. He moved towards the seat again, but Duncan pushed him back, much harder this time. He fell towards the ground, and to his dismay, his toque flew up in the air. And everyone saw how ugly he really was. He was bald. A bald disgrace.

Ezekiel's sadness must have really been funny, because that got everybody laughing. Standing up, he sprinted away, not bothering to try and get his toque back from Duncan. Another stab at his heart, but this time he wouldn't survive.

But as he was running towards his door, he heard footsteps behind him. "Ezekiel! You are truly beautiful!" A wonderful, amazing, loving, caring, perfect voice sang. It was Ella. Ezekiel stopped running, and turned to face her. She was a fast runner for someone who wore high heels. "I'm not though, eh. I'm ugly. No one likes me. No one cares about me. I'm better off dead, eh."

Ella comforted him again, but not in song this time. "Every time one heart stops beating, there's a little less love in the world. No matter whose heart. No matter how bald or clawed or feral you are, the only part of you that matters to good people is your heart."

"I don't think that's true, eh. I think if your heart stopped beating, there wouldn't just be a little less love in the world. I think if your heart stopped beating, there wouldn't be any love in the world at all."

Ella looked into Zeke's eyes. They'd been slowly moving towards each other throughout the conversation. "I think your beautiful on the inside and the outside." With that, their lips met, and the prairie boy and princess kissed. Ezekiel's heart was completely healed in one moment.


End file.
